fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 5
For old messages see: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 4 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- Bold I rather do it that way because if ever the article is featured, it becomes a link to the full article. But if this isn't a valid reason, I'll do it with the bold wiki markup. 13:22, April 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Sounds good!! BTW: I'm almost at 750 edits! WOOT!! 13:29, April 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome thing You altered the User welcome, not the IP welcome.--Otherarrow 22:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Forums I am just worried that we will attract people who do nothing but edit the forums, which as I noted is a problem at the FFWiki. But I trust we will work something out somehow. Sorry about my outburst.--Otherarrow 23:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :It effects the Wiki, on the FFWiki alone there is recent change spamming, several non-forum users becoming overworked, in some cases articles not getting needed edits because the people who claim to "know" the game would rather edit a forum than a page, and even some users belittling some more hardworking users because they make attempts to promote more mainspace editing! I am not worried about myself, I am worried about the Wiki.--Otherarrow 23:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, you have a point there. The userbase as it is now does not seem like the type I fear, but I do still feel a bit uneasy. Eh, it will likly pass.--Otherarrow 23:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Forums Thanks for adding them! :D CrashGordon94 10:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) FE6 maps You'll probably want to disable layers on your emulator, until only the map is left. I know VisualBoyAdvance is capable of doing that. If you need the rest of the FE6 maps, I could get them- I've just been too lazy to add the rest. Aveyn Knight 13:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :You need to paste the different parts. Any decent image editing program should be fine, even Microsoft Paint. As for Berserk, that's the... I suppose you could call it "old-fashioned" name for the Critical skill, similar to "Duel" for the Charge skill. I think the people who originally coined the skill names didn't know much Japanese (not saying that in a bad way), as some of the skill names were a bit off. Aveyn Knight 19:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, I've added the rest. They should be at the same page. Aveyn Knight 22:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oh dear Hello Semajdraehs, I am terribly sorry for using that picture. I'm sure it will not happen again. I'm grateful you sent me a message so quickly, to avoid any future problems. Problem was, I had the idea of making a detailed character bio for a long time and I saved that picture a long time ago. Recently I found it and the idea came up. Although I forgot I copied it from another website, again thank you. TheSilverShadow. Fair use I can't actually give you legal advice, but I can tell you that it's very common for our Gaming wikis to use screenshots. In the cases where a copyright holder has complained, we take down the images at their request, but that's a very rare thing. -- Danny (talk) 18:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Too lazy to fix it right now. Can I have some help with the level template I've been working on? Otherarrow told me to copy the "raw code" of the character one, but I'm honestly just lost.L33t Silvie 22:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Nintendo Dream I don't know, firsthand, how reliable the magazine is, since I don't live in Japan. I haven't heard any bad things about it though. Aveyn Knight 18:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Signiture My signiture finally is working right, so thank you! --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page 14:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 15:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm... You seem to be right about the map image thing...well, back to the drawing board.L33t Silvie 21:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Getting a Useable Picture Howdy. Anyway, I have just pressed Shift+Print Screen to get an image, but how do you actually get that kind of image to be savable and added to Fire Emblem Wikia? --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 16:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Image Galleery Just put Image:Whatever Like so: Image:FE4Naga.png --Otherarrow 20:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Blazerxz Got it. I figured it was under the same heading so it was fine. Blazerxz 11:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Blazerxz RE: Charstat Then change it. I mean, yeah. It is not uneditable. Changing it, and adjusting pages it is on is better than replacing it with whatever the editing user can whip up at the time. This is a Wiki, templates included. You can edit those.--Otherarrow 23:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: I'd do it myself, but I am not experianced with tables and such, and several stats seem to disappear and reappear over the games that I can't keep up with.--Otherarrow 23:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we could make CharStats for each game, perhaps use the color sceme used by that game's Navtemplate. That would answer your question about the various stats, but I am not sure we are really up to that. It seems easier in the long run than copy pasting complex code every time. As for weapon...I dunno. I always used it for what weapon they CAN use, although with some of these Barons and Emperors and such, I am moving towards making it what they DO use.--Otherarrow 23:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Guinivere Oh. I must have misspelled it. I noticed Guin'i'''vere was a broken link so i searched it and it came up with no exact results. my mistake was to spell Guinivere rather than Guin'e'''vere. I did find it funny that there was no page for Guinevere but was in a hurry so I looked in to it no further. Thx for pointing that out. I'll make a redirect page ASAP. 19:07, May 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see you have already done so. 19:14, May 11, 2009 (UTC) FE10 Map I've looked all over, but I can't seem to find the file where I listed all the English names from the advertisement. I'm more sure of the names near Crimea since the advert centered there by default. For the rest, I really can't remember which ones are official or not without my notes. Aveyn Knight 20:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE:user categories The only way these/this category(ies) would be useful is if everyone used them/it. But I probably would be the only one to categorize my user pages. So it's up to you and Otherarrow whether you actually care or not. 14:06, May 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:User Creation Whichever you prefer.--Otherarrow 22:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Responding to your earlier question, it would be used as all other categories are used. I just believe every page one the wikia should be categorized. Either that or we make userboxes auto-categorize like the nav templates. 16:35, May 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Stats Thanks for the tip, but can I ask, did you revert or change my edit? CrashGordon94 07:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay , good! CrashGordon94 16:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) FE4/5 Yes, I might very well be able to help with that. First things first, you need a good SNES emulator. I reccomend ZSNES, but there is at least one other that is comparable (SNES9x or something like that?). Just google either, they're relatively painless to install and even use. If you provide some sort of place I can mail it, I can send you the ROM's and patches that go with them, all you would need to do is unzip them whever you put your emulator. I must warn you though, the translation patches are NOT perfect, especially for Thracia 776, but you should be able to get through the games none the less. Partisan 18:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds good All right, then let's forget about it for now. 18:44, May 19, 2009 (UTC) My Mistake Yeah. Oops. It's OK now though, right?--Otherarrow 20:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) FE4Nav I started on FE4, not 5. Anyway, all the playables and the general layout is there, just need some more NPCs in both generations, and something for the "Other" section.--Otherarrow 20:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) YEY! I'm special!L33t Silvie 22:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, what i meant was i had the sacred stones but not the other gameboy one. I also thought I'd say I'm from the UK too! I'm new to wiki's so if you could help me out from time to time I would be very greatful and sorry for the late reply. A Quiz! :D, It's there! Yay! --Cherry-Soap 17:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) FE9/FE10 images The cheapest and most mainstream way is probably by using a capture card. I have no clue how they work, but a lot of people use them. You can get some decent quality screenshots this way, but not enough to get clear sprites. It's good for larger objects and you can always resize screenshots to "improve" the image. Alternatively, I think there's some... thing for the Wii that allows HQ screenshots. I seem to recall it's tied to some cheat device (USB Gecko?) or custom firmware. That might also be worth looking into. If your PC is powerful enough and you don't mind resorting to piracy/illegal activities, you could try emulating the games. Apparently the Dolphin emulator can handle FE9 and FE10, with a few graphical, sound and framerate issues, but you can play all the way to the end (or at least some people have). This is probably the easiest(?) and best way to get high quality screenshots. As for the CG images I took, I just hacked them straight from the game disk. That's the way to get the best images : P You can't do the same for models though, but you can rip the textures. In any case, are you looking for the in-battle models or map models? Aveyn Knight 19:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Moving topics This is what I got: Action throttled From Fire Emblem Wiki Jump to: navigation, search As an anti-spam measure, you are limited from performing this action too many times in a short space of time, and you have exceeded this limit. Please try again in a few minutes. Return to Special:MovePage. Master Seals I know they exist in Shadow Dragon, but the way the entry was worded, it made it sound like SD has a promotion system like the Tellius' series where you can promote a unit just by leveling again when this is NOT the case. I wish it were. Partisan 01:23, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Minor Characters How "minor" do we go on page creation? Do we create pages for minor bosses? I believe so. But do we create pages for characters such as Syliva? (I believe that was her name... ya' know Amelia's Mom) ~Glow~ 14:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :That was, needless to say, a very ambiguous answer. Can I please have a straight up "yes, make that page" or "no, it's not important enough". ~Glow~ 15:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Linking That's probably coming from me not knowing what's happening with the Rich Text Editor. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 19:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I'm going to brave my way through it for a bit, since new interfaces are always weird. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) FE10 class images Actually, now that I think about it... I think I have a whole bunch of screenshots from FE10's class roll. I can't remember how clear the images are, but I seem to recall they were quite good. If you're interested, give me a shout (so I can remember to look for them). Aveyn Knight 23:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Bryce Compare. They are different. As to why they have a Bryce sprite, it could have been the same reason for the helmated Bertram I know there is a sprite for.--Otherarrow 21:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Michalis's Page Needs correcting... I just read his story article at http://www.serenesforest.net/story/michalis.html, and it isn't as accurate as it needs to be. It's so long that cut and pasting seems a little extreme (isn't it illegal anyway to do that?), but it's very hard to condense Michalis's story without losing vital parts... Suggestions? --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 00:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Tear Ring Saga Go ahead. Even if it does get it's own Wikia, I somehow feel that it would not get anywhere. I felt if we didn't cover it, no one would. As for messing up the skill pages, it depends on how much thier skills are different, if it is too much, we could make separate pages. I really don't see how this would confuse the Wiki.--Otherarrow 09:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) #If nobody knows about the game, than a Wikia on it would be barren and empty. #Categories are not exactly hard to make or do. One for characters, images, unique skills if it comes to that. #If we make "Tear Ring Saga skills", and keep the rest "skills", they'd know what we mean. This is a Fire Emblem Wikia first, we (OK, I) happen to think that TearRing Saga falls just under our scope, not as a main attraction mind you, but this is a better place than it's own Wikia which would be empty since so few people have played these games. Also, it depends on how different the skills are if they are even going to get different pages.--Otherarrow 09:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) TearRing Saga I feel that TearRing Saga is a Fire Emblem game in all but name. It has some of the classes and even some character archetypes(e.g. Pegasus sisters). I think Otherarrow said a Wiki for TearRing Saga wouldn't take off, because since the game is Japan only, not alot of people know about it, and finding info is hard. I agree, I find it hard to find info on the game. I tired searching for info on it, and nothing really comes out of it. In fact, the most info I found about TearRing Saga is Serenesforest.net, a Fire Emblem site. Which is why I thought it would be OK to add some TearRing Saga info, mostly the characters and other minor items. I could try to start a Wiki, I don't know how far it will go, though. --Pacman729 16:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) About the Templates Sorry, I didn't know that the templates appears automatically... Look Below... I moved where I put the weapon ranks to free up space where it shows what weapons a character can use. Look around where it talks about leaderships stars and movement stars and you will find where I put the weapon ranks... Havetti and modes AFAIK the Pirate class doesn't exist in FE9. I'm also pretty sure he's a Bandit (since I compiled that particular data myself). Do you have a reliable source that says otherwise? In FE9 JP Normal = ENG Normal and JP Hard = ENG Hard. We lost JP Maniac and got ENG Easy. In FE10, the three modes are more or less equivalent between versions, but they were simply renamed, i.e JP Normal = ENG Easy, JP Hard = ENG Normal, JP Maniac = ENG Hard. I really don't know why they did that... Aveyn Knight 21:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Seisen no Keifu Second Generation Nonstatic Characters... Howdy! I'd like to update the characters in Seisen no Keifu, but a ton of the characters in the second generation vary a ton with the parents they get, so base stats and stat growths are really hard to assign to them, with base stats being next to impossible to put down, so I have to ask, what information should be put into the second generation nonstatic characters' (as in the characters that can have different fathers) pages? Base stats really can't be assigned, but stat growths can to an extent... Should only the stat growths given by the best pairings be put in? If all the possible combos are put in, the page will look really ugly and ultra excessive. Heck, when I'm looking at the Seisen no Keifu pages in general, a good deal of the formats are really ugly, so I hate to ask, but do you know where a common format for Seisen no Keifu for is? If you tell me a certain page that is formated decent, please tell. --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 01:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) In response to your question on my talk page, it is the fathers of the second generation characters that affects a ton of stuff for them, but you need to remember, certain characters have reverse inheritance (Leaf inherits from Ethlin, Altenna inherits from Cuan, Faval inherits from Briggid, and Patty inherits from whoever her father is). Anyway, base stats are going to be impossible to do (although maybe I should upload the formulas?), but stat growth, weapon ranks, items, and conversations are all things that are influenced by the pairings, so the Seisen no Keifu second generation is not going to get pages as full as others, but just so you know, there are the replacement characters that we haven't really discussed which can be given full pages (ironically more full than the nonreplacement characters), but static characters like Julia (Diadora doesn't affect her so some reason) and Aless can have full pages. A quick summary of what I've said, remember the replacement characters, static characters, inheritance issues, tell me if you want me to upload the base stat formulas, and if you can, try to make a custom made area to fill in all the different stat growths for nonstatic characters... I do intend to move on to replacement characters after I finish up all the Thracia 776 Character Pages. Another thought, I'd like to move the conversation section of the Seisen no Keifu out of the love category since not all conversations deal with love... Sounds good? By the way, for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, do we spell it "armoury" or "armory"? --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 15:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) If you look at Ayra's page and the other Seisen no Keifu pages that have been done so far, the conversations part, which obviously tells about all the possible conversations a character can have, is in the same part of the character format as the love information is... I hope I'm make sense, but ask again if I'm not. It's just that not all conversations a character can have deal with love, so I don't see a point to put the conversation section where it is... --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 15:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC) FE9 death quotes I usually don't list generic boss quotes unless I do a full game script. So you don't need to collect them unless you want to for other purposes. I generally just use the script dump to get them. Aveyn Knight 22:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Serenes Forest It's no problem. I was initially going to use SF's Wiki page as the template for the FE World page, but I realised it's a bit hard to find. I think the added note will suffice. Aveyn Knight 17:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fire Emblem World The sound files are meant to be streamed only. I don't actually recommend using FEW's music samples since they have really low bitrates (except FE4 and FE5's). They're decent enough for samples I suppose. If you want the sound files, I have them ripped from the site. Aveyn Knight 20:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :ogg files would have been okay, except I can't seem to find a decent ogg converter since the samples are native MP3s. If you have an ogg converter, the original FE3 and FE8 samples are here. Aveyn Knight 17:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Most good emulators should be able to. Although it's probably faster to just download the music online. Assuming you just want the FE6-8 themes, the ones online are just the game rips anyway. Aveyn Knight 21:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Question Do you tell everyone that to everyone because your acting like you all the sudden rule this website. Do use a favor, why not you get yourself some tea and crumpets and stop criticize others work, if you don't like it so much, edit, no further comments. :The person who posted this posted it an archive, where it is likely not to be seen, and your not allowed to edit talk page archives anyway. I moved it here, where it is likely intended to go. Sorry to meddle in your business.--Otherarrow 22:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Answer I got the joke of the tea and crumpets from youtube, the joke is sometimes they say lets let's settle this over tea and crumpets. I figured since your from the UK and I'm from the US, I figured I could have my chance to use it.